England's love blunder
by Ilikeyourshoelaces
Summary: England is head over heels for Romania. So everything should be good right? Well, that depends on how Romania feels for England. Contains two of my friend's OC's. Two-shot


"Just let me love you!" shouted England whilst he was chasing the love of his life.

"Never! Get away from me you sick tea bastard! I'd never go out with the likes of you!" spat Romania, running away from England like she would the devil. Er… scratch that. I'm not sure she'd run from the devil. I mean, she's a vampire, and vampires and devils aren't that different right? Oh, never mind. It's a metaphor. She was just running really fast okay?

"But I love you!" cried England, looking extremely desperate. "You don't need to run from me!"

Romania thought that over. "Hmm. I guess you're right," she admitted. Then she snorted and mumbled under her breath, "That's a first."

Then, Romania stopped dead in her tracks and stepped to the side so she wouldn't be run over when England came barreling past her. As he hadn't anticipated the sudden stop, he ran right past Romania and tripped over air, ending up on the ground.

"Huh?" England asked dumbly, as he clambered off the ground, wiping the dirt on his hands onto the ground. His eyes lit up as he processed what she meant in that small brain of his. "You mean you'll love me?" he asked, hope seeping into his voice. His eyes grew wide and excited.

"No you big-eyebrowed idiot!" Romania screamed, raising a fist at England.

He cowered down, closing his eyes. After a few seconds and no impact, England opened one eye to see Romania taking a deep breath, as if to calm herself. He quickly straightened himself out, trying to appear more in control of the situation.

"What I _meant_ was," Romania hissed through her teeth, "I'm not going to just sit around and let you chase me!"

England started awkwardly, "um, well, technically you wouldn't be _sitting, _you'd be runnin-"

"Shut up!" a very pissed off Romania snapped. England winced. "It's a metaphor!"

"Right, metaphor, sorry," apologized England. He ducked his head, his face now hidden behind his sandy-blond hair.

Romania glared at the withering idiot in front of her. "Anyway," she seethed, "I'm not a runner. I'm a _fighter_."

England mulled over that for a second. "So?" he finally came up with.

"Gyh! You're a clueless, thick-brained brat!" screamed Romania, obviously frustrated with England's dimwittedness. She shook her fist at him.

England's eyes grew wide. "Bu-but, wh-what did I d-do?" he stuttered shakily.

"Look you idiot! I wanna fight you!"

"Romania!" a light and soft feminine voice chastised. (And no, it was not England.)

"Romania closed her eyes and rubbed her nose. She sighed, "Go away Svalbard, this doesn't concern you."

Svalbard, never one to get angry, or give up, simply reminded Romania, "It does if two of my friends are fighting."

"You are _ever_ the voice of reason. Thank you Svalbard." England nodded appreciably.

Svalbard beamed. "Of course Iggy!" She raised her hand to her forehead in a mock salute.

England rolled his eyes, already used to his friend's antics. "So… who was fighting?" he asked curiously.

It was silent for a moment. Svalbard and Romania were gapping open-mouthed at England. England just stared expectantly at Svalbard.

It was silent for another moment.

Then another.

And another.

Finally, England seemed to realize something was amiss. "Guys?" he questioned, glancing between the two girls in front of him. "Hello? Is there something wr-"

"Us you numbskull!" Romania exploded, cutting off England. "We were fighting! Just two seconds ago!"

"Huh?" asked England, blank faced. "Fighting? I thought that was just bickering between a couple?" England looked absolutely confused, but in his defense, he really did believe that.

Romania's eyes flamed, and her hands curled into fists. "We're not a couple!" With those (hurtful) words as her battle cry, Romania charged at England.

England managed not to get hit by dodging around Svalbard. Romania, however, then ran after him. Then proceeded a game dubbed 'fight-England-while-chasing-him-around-Svalbard.'

"Get back here and fight like a man!" a seething Romania commanded.

"Guys, c'mon. Knock it off already," Svalbard said exasperated. She was ignored.

"What? I could never hit a girl!" argued England. "I'm a gentleman. Unlike that friend of yours, Prussia," England taunted, spitting out Prussia's name.

"Guys."

Romania narrowed her eyes. "What was that?" she snarled dangerously, fangs visible. "Yeah you're such a gentleman," Romania mocked. "Every gentleman chases a girl and tries to force their love down her throat."

At this point, Romania pushed Svalbard (gently, mind you. They _are_ friends) out of the way. Now, Romania was in front of Svalbard, and England in front of Romania. England turned slowly, facing Romania. Fear was etched into his face

"Guys!" Svalbard pleaded, one last time,

"You are the most pathetic excuse for a country ever!" Romania stalked forward, towards England, eliminated most of the space between them. "You're worse than France!"

England emitted a shocked gasp. "You take that back! I'm nothing like that perverted bastard!" He seemed to be regaining courage, to be able to stand up to Romania like that.

Romania glared full-force. Aaaaaaannndd courage gone.

Svalbard sighed. "I'll just have to take matters into my own hands then." Still, no one listened to her, so she was really just talking to herself.

"I can say whatever I want! I can say that you're a tea-loving, fairy-seeing wimp with big eyebrows! I can say that yo- ahh!" Romania suddenly jerked forward. And, as destiny would have it, the only forward to go onto was England. And coincidently, one of the parts that touched was their lips.

Together.

Pressed against each other.

Surprised green eyes met surprised red eyes.

"Gyhh!" screeched Romania, pushing backwards. "What the hell you perv?"

"W-what?" asked England, his voice distant. Then he shook his head slightly to get rid of the shock. "But you're the one that kissed me!"

"Nu-uh! I was pushed!" denied Romania, while wiping her lips off on her arm, "Bleh."

"Wait." The already-wide-eyed England became even more wide-eyed. "You kissed me. You actually kissed me! Wahoo! I knew it! You love me too!" he cheered, his eyes alight with happiness. He then gathered her into a hug so strong, even Romania couldn't break out of it.

"What? No! Get off of me! I told you I was pushed! Let go! Svalbard! I know it was you! You'll pay for this! Hey, don't just walk away! I was talking to you! Svalbard! At least help me get out of this dumbass's grip! Svalbard!" Romania screamed and screamed, but, unfortunately for her, no one really listened.

Svalbard walked away from scene with a smirk on her face. "That's what you get for not listening to me Romania."

Part 2:


End file.
